Antes de Marcharte
by Kod-03
Summary: Natsuki decide aceptar los sentimientos que Shizuru tiene por ella y confesar los suyos pero Shizuru se irá del paìs.¿Sera capaz Natsuki de confesar sus sentimientos antes de que Shizuru se vaya o será muy tarde para ella? Oneshot. Yuri/Lemon.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise.**_

_**Antes de Marcharte**_

Ya han pasado dos años desde aquel día y aun espero por ti, seguiré esperando por todo la eternidad si es posible porque sé que volveré a verte y vendrás a mí, eso fue lo que me dijiste antes de marcharte aquel día que se quedó grabado en mi memoria, el cual está tan claro en mi mente como si hubiera sido ayer…

**Dos años atrás…**

Era una linda tarde, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, sin una nube que eclipsara su azul belleza, la brisa fresca provocaba que las hojas ondearan en el viento levantando con ellas una lluvia de pétalos de cerezos que inundaban el ambiente con su dulce aroma. Un clima pasivo para disfrutar un día de tranquilidad en el campo, por lo menos para aquellos que no se encuentran en la escuela en el momento.

-Entonces ya decidiste decirle lo que sientes por ella-preguntaba una joven pelirroja a su compañera que estaba recostada junto a ella en la grama con la mirada fija en el cielo azul.

-Si…hoy…hoy iré a su departamento cuando salga de la escuela-dijo la joven de pelo azul y ojos tan verdes que podrían confundirse con unas esmeraldas.

-Estoy segura que kaicho-san estará feliz de que por fin vayas a corresponder a los sentimientos que ella tiene por ti.

-Ya ella no es kaicho Mai, recuerda que ya se graduó de la escuela…pero tienes razón-decía la peliazul con una gran sonrisa-estoy segura que Shizuru se alegrará mucho de saber que por fin podré corresponder al amor que ella siente por mi porque yo también siento lo mismo por ella.

-Me alegro que por fin te hayas dado cuenta de ello Natsuki, ya que Kaicho digo Shizuru-san es una buena persona y te quiere de verdad…además que creo que es la única que podría soportar tu explosivo carácter.

-Tienes raz..¡espera que dijiste Mai!-gritó la peliazul parándose de golpe para mirar fijamente a su amiga.

-Nada, nada Natsuki-decía Mai moviendo las manos de un lado hacia otro de forma rápida para tratar de controlar a la peliazul mientras que la ultima tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y le brindaba a su amiga su característica mirada penetrante-pero dime Natsuki… ¿Ya sabes cómo le dirás a Shizuru-san lo que sientes por ella?-preguntó Mai provocando que Natsuki se tensara al instante.

-Bu-bueno yo…

-No me digas que no has pensado como vas a decírselo-la única respuesta que obtuvo de la peliazul fue un intenso sonrojo que cubrió toda su cara y estaba empezando a llegar a su cuello- eres increíble Natsuki, de verdad que no entiendo que fue lo que Shizuru-san pudo ver en ti-decía Mai exasperada moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro…tomó la mano de Natsuki llevándosela a rastras hacia la academia.

-¿A dónde me llevas Mai?-protestaba la princesa de hielo mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre que su amiga tenía en su brazo.

-Vamos algún lugar donde podamos preparar una linda forma para que puedas declarártele a Shizuru-san.

Natsuki se sonrojó nuevamente al darse cuenta que Mai había dicho lo último en voz alta provocando que muchas personas que se encontraban en el patio de la academia la escucharan y comenzaran a mirarlas de forma extraña.

-Podrías decir las cosas sin tener que gritarlas Mai, toda la escuela no tiene porque enterarse-la peliazul trataba de regañarla en tanto intentaba no poner atención a los murmullos y miradas de las personas que tenían a su alrededor.

-Si no actuaras de forma tan tonta de vez en cuando créeme que no tendría…

Din Don

[**Jajá salvada por la campana**]…Me encantaría seguir hablando contigo Mai pero mis clases me esperan-dijo la peliazul soltándose del agarre de su amiga y corriendo a toda prisa hacia su salón para no ser aprisionada nuevamente por Mai.

-¡¡Te salvaste por ahora Natsuki pero ni creas que te me escaparas cuando salgas de clases ya que iré a buscarte antes de que tu última lección termine!!-gritaba Mai con sus manos colocadas en sus caderas viendo como la peliazul cruzaba una esquina y se perdía de su vista-Esta niña nunca aprenderá-terminó de decidir dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación mientras se dirigía a su salón.

Lo que no sabían ninguna de las dos es que en otro lugar de la ciudad la ex-presidenta del consejo estudiantil estaba recibiendo noticias no muy alentadoras.

-Tu padre ya tiene todo listo Shizuru, mañana el chofer pasara por ti alrededor de las diez de la mañana para llevarte al aeropuerto.

-Muy bien Madre-contestó la joven con un dejo de tristeza y decepción en su voz casi imperceptible para cualquier otra persona menos para su madre.

-Kannin na Shi-chan, estoy consciente de los deseos que tenias de quedarte a terminar tus estudios en Fuuka y los conocidos que tienes en ese lugar Shizuru, pero tu padre nos necesita con él en este momento.

-Entiendo madre no se preocupe-trató de decir en un tono alegre mientras que en su interior sentía que el alma y el corazón se rompían en miles de fragmentos.

-Muy bien, entonces te veré en dos días Shi-chan, te cuidas.

-Usted también madre, hasta luego-colgó el teléfono y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala de su apartamento-Natsuki…Natsuki-susurró su nombre con voz rota mientras raudas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Mientas tanto en los jardines de la academia Fuuka una joven peliazul caminaba rápidamente hacia el lugar donde ocultaba su motocicleta, encendió el motor y salió a toda prisa con dirección al departamento de la ex-presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la escuela, 15 minutos después ya se encontraba frente a su puerta completamente paralizada debido a los nervios que le provocaba lo que le diría a Shizuru cuando la viera, se pasó los dos últimos periodos de clase que tenia tratando de encontrar una forma de decirle a Shizuru lo que sentía por ella pero por más que pensaba no podía decidirse por la forma más sutil de confesar sus sentimientos a su diosa de ojos rojos, aparte de que sus nervios se intensificaban al no saber la forma en la que Shizuru reaccionaria ante su confesión; se sonrojó intensamente al pensar en lo que podrían hacer después de que ella le dijera a Shizuru que aceptaba sus sentimientos y que el amor que sentía era el mismo que el de ella, un ligero ruido proveniente del otro lado de la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones, tomó aire y se decidió a tocar, su corazón latía de forma desmesurada mientras esperaba a que la habitante del departamento abriera la puerta y cuando lo hizo se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

-¿Nat- Natsuki?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la castaña con un ligero tono de sorpresa, confusión y algo más que Natsuki no pudo identificar.

-Etto… Shizuru…yo…-trataba de decir mientras jugaba nerviosamente con unos mechones de su pelo.

-¿Quieres pasar Natsuki?-preguntó Shizuru con una sonrisa mientras trataba de controlar los enormes deseos que tenia de abrazar a la peliazul por lo linda que se veía actuando de esa manera.

-S…si.

-Toma asiento Natsuki, voy a preparar un poco de té-ofreció la castaña a la princesa de hielo la cual solo asintió y se sentó en uno de los muebles de la pequeña sala, unos minutos después la chica de Kyoto regresó con dos tazas de té en sus manos, le ofreció una a la peliazul quien la tomó con una sonrisa y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a Natsuki.

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales Shizuru se limitó a esperar que Natsuki anunciara las razones por las cuales había ido a visitarla mientras tomaba tranquilamente su taza de te.

-Etto Shizuru…yo…yo vine a…-trataba de decir nerviosamente la peliazul mientras miraba para todos lados menos al rostro de Shizuru que la observaba de forma expectante y curiosa-bu-bueno yo solo venia a…-miró algo que hizo que se detuviera, caminó unos pasos hacia el cuarto de Shizuru en tanto la ultima la seguía y se detuvo en seco en la entrada de la habitación.

-¿Qué significa esto Shizuru?-preguntó señalando unas cajas y maletas que se encontraban distribuidas por todo el cuarto de la castaña-¿alguien se ha mudado aquí contigo? ¿Es por eso que no me has llamado estos últimos días?-preguntó de forma un poco molesta mientras esperaba la respuesta de la chica de Kyoto.

-Natsuki yo…

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién ha estado contigo estos tres días que ni siquiera has tenido tiempo para verme? ¡Contéstame Shizuru!-gritó de forma enojada no pudiendo controlar los celos que sentía al pensar que alguien pudiera estar con su diosa de ojos rojos.

-No es lo que piensas Natsuki-decía Shizuru intentando calmar a la peliazul.

-¡Y que puedo pensar entonces!... la única explicación que le encuentro a todo esto es que esas maletas sean tuyas lo que significaría que…-detuvo sus palabras al ver como Shizuru volteaba su rostro evitando mirarla a los ojos- Shizuru eso…

-Mañana me mudo con mis padres hacia América-dijo la castaña de forma calmada mientras por dentro su corazón latía de forma desenfrenada-el chofer pasará por mí en la mañana para llevarme al aeropuerto.

Un intenso silencio se produjo en todo el departamento en el cual las dos jóvenes intentaban buscar las palabras correctas y necesarias para romper la tensión que se había creado en el lugar.

-¿Cua-cuando pensabas decírmelo?-preguntó Natsuki con voz temblorosa para después cambiar a enojada-¡¿Cuándo ibas a decirme?!-gritó-¡cuando estuvieras en el aeropuerto a punto de subir al avión o cuando ya estuvieras instalada en otro país muy lejos de mi!-terminó de decir mirando fijamente al rostro de Shizuru con la cara roja de coraje.

-Pensaba llamarte cuando salieras de la escuela pero se me presentaron unos inconvenientes y no pude hacerlo.

-¡Excusas, esas son excusas Shizuru!

-¡¿Qué es lo que te molesta Natsuki?!-gritó Shizuru perdiendo la calma-ya te dije que no pude llamarte, además si no mal recuerdo tu tampoco trataste de buscarme en estos días como para que ahora quieras venir a reclamarme porque yo no lo hice.

-¡Eso es porque estaba ocupada y…!-trató de justificarse la peliazul.

-Pues yo también he estado ocupada Natsuki-recalcó la castaña en tanto masajeaba sus sienes con sus dedos al sentir como comenzaba a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza, lo menos que deseaba en estos momentos era discutir con la peliazul debido a que al día siguiente dejaría de verla por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

-Lo que yo estuve haciendo estos días no tiene importancia Shizuru, lo que realmente importa aquí es que tu pensabas irte y ni siquiera planeabas decirme nada-volvió a decir sintiendo como la sangre le hervía nuevamente.

-Ya te dije que pensaba llamarte-trató de decir de forma calmada mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación.

-¿Y cuando hubiera sido eso Shizuru?

-¡Cuando tuviera tiempo Natsuki!-volvió a decir perdiendo la poca calma que había conseguido-¡cuando pudiera sentarme a hablar un rato contigo de forma calmada sin tener que estar discutiendo como ahora…no entiendo porque te molesta que me vaya si siempre me has dejado muy en claro que lo que sientes por mi es pura amistad, deberías estar feliz de que me vaya ya que así podrías estar más tranquila sin preocuparte porque yo me aparezca y te abrace por detrás como siempre lo hacía!

-No digas eso Shizuru-decía la peliazul con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Por qué no quieres que lo diga si es la verdad?

-Porque…

-¿Por qué Natsuki?

-¡Porque es mentira!-gritó la peliazul-¡porque es mentira que solo te quiero como una amiga! ¡Porque es mentira que quiero que te vayas! ¡Porque te amo Shizuru! ¡Porque te amo y no quiero que te alejes de mi!-terminó de decir mientras raudas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Nat…suki-susurró su nombre sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de su amiga-Natsuki eso no…eso no es cierto-dijo no queriendo creer lo que había escuchado hace unos momentos-solo dices eso para que no me aleje de ti, no porque realmente sientas eso por mi-dijo Shizuru dándole la espalda a la peliazul y disponiéndose a salir de la habitación pero se detuvo en seco al sentir como los brazos de Natsuki rodeaban su cintura y el frente de ésta se apretaba a su espalda.

-Es verdad que no quiero que te vayas-musitó la peliazul con voz temblorosa sobre el oído izquierdo de Shizuru logrando que la castaña dejara escapar un ligero temblor al sentir el aire tibio de Natsuki sobre su oreja-pero también es muy cierto que te amo Shizuru.

-Nat…suki.

-Shhh no digas nada-dijo, soltando la cintura de la castaña y dándole la vuelta para ponerla frente a ella-solo…solo déjame demostrarte con hechos que te amo.

-Natsuki-murmuró Shizuru con los ojos anegados en lágrimas al ver la sinceridad y el amor que radiaba de los verdes ojos de Natsuki.

-Antes de marcharte déjame demostrarte que te amo de verdad-con esto dicho Natsuki besó suavemente los labios de Shizuru, el beso fue tan tierno, tan cálido que Shizuru sintió que las piernas no podían sostener su cuerpo.

[**Shizuru… Shizuru antes de marcharte grábate en el ardiente aroma de mi cuerpo soleado con el sol del atardecer**].

Natsuki colocó una de sus manos en la espalda de Shizuru y la otra debajo de sus piernas levantándola del piso mientras limpiaba con sus besos las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de los ojos de la castaña. Lentamente caminó con ella hacia la cama y la colocó de forma tan suave y delicada como una madre teniendo cuidado de su recién nacido en tanto besaba sus labios con amor y ternura.

**[Antes de marcharte, fija tu mirada para que llegue más adentro de mi pecho hasta estallar en mi corazón].**

El beso se fue volviendo cada vez más pasional y salvaje, sus lenguas danzaban al son de una música que solo ellas dos sabían el ritmo de la misma, Natsuki llenó de besos el rostro de Shizuru para luego trazar un húmedo camino con sus labios por el suave y delicado cuello de la castaña mientras la ultima volteaba para darle más espacio a la peliazul.

Un ligero gemido se escapó de los labios de Shizuru al sentir como Natsuki succionaba y mordía un punto sensible de su cuello, provocando que el deseo de la peliazul aumentara y besara de forma más desesperada esa parte sensible de su anatomía, sus manos bajaron rápidamente por el cuerpo de la castaña deshaciendo la tira que mantenía amarrada la bata violeta que cubría el cuerpo de Shizuru, se detuvo un momento para mirar la hermosa y perfecta figura de la ex-presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Hermoso-susurró Natsuki mirando con ojos lujuriosos el cuerpo de la castaña que solo estaba cubierto con un sostén de color violeta con encajes y unos pantis que hacia juego con el sostén mientras un ligero sonrojo bañaba su rostro.

**[Antes de marcharte, has que siente el deseo de rozar con mi piel la miel en tu cuerpo].**

Natsuki besó nuevamente los labios de Shizuru de forma más apresurada y pasional, sus manos sostuvieron los pechos de Shizuru apretándolos ligeramente y haciendo que ésta dejara escapar un gemido de placer, la peliazul descendió por sus cuello y besó sus hombros, mordiendo y succionando cada centímetro de piel mientras sus hábiles manos se colaban por su espalda desabrochando el clip del sostén y exponiendo los pechos de Shizuru a su vista, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la castaña sintió que una descarga de electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo cuando Natsuki introdujo uno de sus pechos a su boca mordiendo y succionando ligeramente el endurecido pezón mientras que una de sus manos pellizcaba y acariciaba el otro con el mismo fervor.

Shizuru sentía que se deshacía en placer por el amoroso trato que Natsuki le estaba dando a sus pechos que no se dio cuenta cuando la mano libre de la peliazul descendió por su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciar su zona más intima por arriba de la ropa interior.

-Ahh-dejó escapar un grito la castaña cuando la peliazul hizo presión encima de su centro que ya se encontraba mojado por la enorme excitación que estaba sintiendo.

-Estas tan mojada Shizuru-susurró Natsuki en el oído de Shizuru para después introducir su lengua en el-estas tan mojada y solo para mí-terminó de decir con voz ronca para después besar los labios de Shizuru mientras colocaba sus manos en la última pieza de ropa que tenia la castaña tratando de sacarla de su cuerpo.

-Es-espera Nat…suki-dijo Shizuru jadeante colocando una de sus manos sobre la peliazul logrando que esta se detuviera.

-¿Qué pasa Shizuru?-preguntó Natsuki con cara de confusión-¿Acaso no quieres?-terminó de decir con un dejo de tristeza y decepción en su voz mirando el rostro de la castaña.

-No es eso-dijo con su respiración más tranquila y sosteniendo las manos de Natsuki entre las suyas-es solo que yo también quiero sentir tu piel-decía mientras besaba suavemente los labios de su princesa de hielo-por favor déjame amarte de la misma que forma que tú me has amado hasta ahora.

**[Antes de marcharte, pinta tu sombra en la pared principal de mi corazón para recordar cada eterno momento de tu dulzura, tu gloriosa paz y tu bella sonrisa].**

Natsuki asintió y Shizuru se sentó un poco en la cama sosteniendo el rostro de Natsuki entre sus manos y besándola suavemente, besó sus labios con devoción, saboreando y acariciando cada rincón de su boca como si fuera el tesoro más valioso de la humanidad mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la parte frontal de su uniforme y comenzaba a desabrochar lentamente los botones de su camiseta, Shizuru besaba cada centímetro de piel que se exponía ante sus ojos mientras la camiseta del uniforme de la peliazul se deslizaba por su cuerpo.

Natsuki dejó escapar un gemido cuando los dedos de Shizuru rozaron sus erectos pezones mientras su boca se ocupaba de acariciar y morder su cuello de forma suave, las manos de la castaña se posicionaron detrás de la espalda de la peliazul desabrochando con un movimiento rápido el sostén azul oscuro que mantenían los pechos de Natsuki cubiertos al mundo, los masajeo suavemente con sus manos mientras su boca seguía trabajando en su cuello, logrando que la peliazul dejara escapar ligeros gemidos de placer.

-Soñé tantas noches con esto Nat-su-ki-decía la castaña con voz seductora mirando el rostro de la peliazul-con verte así-decía mientras trazaba un camino húmedo con la punta de su lengua por el valle que dividía los senos de Natsuki-con hacerte completamente mía-terminó de decir antes de introducir uno de los pechos de Natsuki en su boca, haciendo movimientos circulares con su lengua mientras tomaba con su dedo índice y pulgar el otro pezón y lo pellizcaba ligeramente logrando que la princesa de hielo echara su cabeza hacia atrás y dejara escapar un gemido lleno de placer.

Shizuru le aplicó el mismo trato con su boca al otro pezón mientras sus manos viajaban a la parte inferior del cuerpo de Natsuki aplicando la misma presión que la peliazul hizo anteriormente sobre su centro provocando una oleada más de gemidos en la princesa de hielo.

Shi…Shizuru-la llamó Natsuki entre jadeos haciendo que la castaña se detuviera y la mirara-quiero…quiero ser una contigo-dijo sonrojada-quiero que lleguemos juntas hasta el final.

La castaña entendió lo que quería decir su amante y la beso nuevamente con lujuria y pasión, se separó un poco de Natsuki para quitarse la ultima parte de ropa que llevaba puesta y Natsuki hizo lo mismo, al terminar las dos se fundieron en un apasionado beso en tanto Shizuru colocaba una de sus piernas encima de la peliazul buscando una conexión entre sus puntos de placer, al encontrarla las dos dejaron escapar un gutural gemido al sentir como la humedad de sus centros se mezclaban.

Shizuru comenzó con movimientos de vaivén rozando cada parte de su cuerpo con el de Natsuki, las dos sudaban de forma copiosa mientras sentían como cada vez mas estaban más cerca del clímax, Natsuki sostuvo las caderas de Shizuru ejerciendo más presión sobre sus centros y Shizuru dejo escapar un profundo gemido de placer.

-Te amo…te amo Shizuru-decía Natsuki al sentir que comenzaba a perderse en las sensaciones que Shizuru le estaba proporcionando.

-Yo…yo también te amo Natsuki, te amo-repitió la castaña ejerciendo una última presión que provocó que las dos se elevaran hacia las nubes en una explosión de luces que hizo que por un momento perdieran todos sus sentidos y solo se dejaran guiar por los remanentes de su orgasmo.

Shizuru se dejó caer sobre el sudado cuerpo de Natsuki tratando de calmar su agitada respiración mientras que la peliazul la abrazaba fuertemente regalándole dulces besos en la frente mientras ella también trataba de controlarse.

-Te amo Natsuki-decía la castaña abrazando a la princesa de hielo-esto ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado, gracias por dejarme vivir esta experiencia contigo.

-Yo también te amo Shizuru y soy yo la agradecida de tenerte así conmigo-dijo para luego besarla-te amo y te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario para poder estar contigo.

-Yo volveré Natsuki-decía Shizuru correspondiendo a su beso-te amo y te juro que volveré para estar contigo.

**[Antes de marcharte, besa mis labios con la fuerza de tu amor y abraza mi alma con la pasión que respiras cada día].**

Las dos se fundieron en un profundo beso para luego rendirse en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Tiempo presente…**

- Shizuru…aun espero el día en el que pueda volver a verte-susurraba al viento la peliazul mientras miraba las flores en aquel jardín donde había conocido a la castaña por primera vez

-Ya no tendrás que esperar más tiempo mi Nat-su-ki.

-¡Shi…shi…Shizuru!-la peliazul se sorprendió al ver el objeto de sus afectos frente a ella, los dos años que pasaron separadas no habían disminuido en nada su belleza ni el brillo de sus ojos-¡Shizuru estás aquí!-gritó abalanzándose sobre la castaña y envolviéndola en un apasionado beso que las dejó a las dos sin aire.

-Te prometí que volvería a ti y ahora estoy aquí, no pienso dejarte nunca…te amo Natsuki.

-Y yo te amo a ti Shizuru.

Las dos se besaron nuevamente, felices de que por fin están juntas otra vez y que con dios mediante, ésta sería la última vez que volverían a separarse.

**Fin**


End file.
